The New World Known as the Destroyed Empire City
by The Final Conduit
Summary: Cole MacGraph is a horrible man. No one doubts or even rebukes this. But no one can really understand what he did to us when it's from his point of view. From our point of view, you'll really understand... just what hell we went through... Rated for Language and Adult themes. Be Warned young readers...


This was a normal day for her.

Wake up, greeted by the blood-red skies, and try to look as presentable as possible without even using a drop of water from the broken shower. Leave, then look around the entire city for hours on end, trying to find some, albeit old and perhaps even poisonous, food.

She spent the entire day doing only that, careful to make sure that she was as far from "him" as possible.

She would often see the day suddenly turn dark from storm clouds that seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and soon the unmistakable sound of lightning crashing down on the Earth filled her ears, even from seemingly miles away. He seemed to spend a lot of time in the Historic District...

The side of her, the one that cared only for survival, came to clash violently with the one that once cared for others when she saw someone who couldn't have been older than seven try to wake up their parent who lay motionless on the ground.

Despite her knowing that she only wanted to see her father come home, she knew deep down that he was dead.

Not only that, but the girl looked like she was about to die of starvation, what with her gaunt limbs and belly that looked as if she had lost a lot of weight in an unhealthy amount of time.

She looked at the child sadly, then at the little food she could find in her arms.

It was barely enough to feed one person, let alone two...

Considering this, she made her decision in a split-second.

She turned sharply away and never looked back.

She didn't stop when she felt guilt hang over her like a soon to be lifeless corpse hanged but trying to get loose.

She didn't look back when she heard the loud sobs that seemed too loud for anyone's comfort, especially in the Neon

She didn't look back when those sobs were silenced by a gunshot.

She only began sprinting away when she heard the loud gargles of Reapers as they came behind her.

In this city... no... this _jungle_, there was no room for the weak and defenseless. She had been doing that girl a favor.

And so she ran straight out of the Neon District with no regrets.

* * *

As she came to her apartment complex hurriedly, she hoped to store her food and rest for the day, as her body was sore and tired.

That was when she saw men with red coats run away from her building, and she looked in great anger and irritation what she saw.

The Reapers had put surveillance devices on her building.

Now she couldn't even sleep without -

Her thoughts stopped and she froze at the sound behind her.

The crackling of electricity...

Not now... please not now-

Her prayers werent answered. She heard the thud that came from behind her, and her breathing seemed to stop with her heart.

She knew something would go wrong if she hadn't left there in a short amount of time.

But the threat of the devices stuck to her building, and She knew that she'dbe doomed either way.

Then she got an idea.

Turning quickly around, she was surprised to see "him" aiming right at her.

The Demon of Empire City himself, Cole MacGraph.

His clothes, eyes and even his very skin were a monochromatic color, like someone had drained all the blood from him.

His eyes were filled with gray, and he could've been blind for all anyone knew if it weren't for his incredible aim.

"Wait!" She waved a hand at him pleadingly, and she was surprised when he didn't shoot, "The Reapers are spying on me right now with those devices..." she pointed to them for emphasis, "Could... could you please..." She began stuttering uncontrollably in her fear, "Could you please... destroy them?"

He ran past her without a word before she even realized it.

She heard several zaps come from behind her, and she found herself rooted to the spot, even after he came back to her.

"I'm finished." He said emotionlessly.

"T-Th-Thank you..." She stuttered again. But she was surprised, and somewhat scared, when she saw him stare at her for a long time again.

"And my reward?" She blinked in surprise.

"R-Reward?"

"Yeah. You didn't think I'd waste my time doing this crap when I have better things to do, did you?"

"Uh... What would you..." As she saw his gaze lower to her mid-region, she realized what he wanted.

The food.

"You could have this..." She really wanted to leave now, and in that moment, she didn't care how.

"...No. I want something else..."

"Huh?!" She exclaimed. She was half-happy knowing she had food still, crappy as it was, but then realized he may have wanted something else, "What... what would you like...? I'm willing to give you anything..."

His eyes flickered darkly at that comment, and she soon knew she would regret those words.

* * *

His rugged breaths filled the room, and he began grunting after a moment.

She had tears coming down her face, streaming as if they were the world's smallest rivers.

This dark, awful, horrible man was...

As the door opened quickly, slamming against the wall, she looked at the cause, and through her vision, blurred due to her tears, she made out the image of her brother.

His eyes widened at the sight before him, and he let out a roar as he tried to attack him in a bout of pure rage.

One zap to the head triggered a small explosion, and he fellto the ground, dead.

She stared in earth-shattering shock at the sight before her, and that moment was when she began fighting back, trying to get to her brother.

Surely he wasn't dead... he was probably just faking it-

Cole slammed her head against the wall with one hand, gripping her wrist with the other. "You are trash. You should be grateful that I let you live this long."

He began raping her again, not stopping until he was satisfied, and at that moment, her spirit and soul seemed to have been crushed from shattered pieces of plate to glass grinded and crushed so much that they were only particles. She lay in a pool of sweat, her eyes still streaming tears. Cole placed his hand on her face, and before the world went black to her for the last time, she thought one last thing.

Karma was a bitch.


End file.
